prussia and canada oneshot
by zuea
Summary: "Now that I love you, I'm afraid to lose you."


__

"When I saw you, I was afraid to meet you…"

Canada watched Prussia from his chair in the room. Prussia was the perfect person in the world to him. His hair was a wonderful shade of white and went well with his pale skin. His red eyes were the most wonderful part; it felt as if Prussia could see him sometimes. But he was Canada and no one every notice him. Canada was still looking at Prussia and was probably was staring. Then Prussia looked over at him, their eyes meeting. Prussia blood red eyes and Canada sky blue eyes. Right then the meeting takes a break and Prussia walks over to Canada.

"Hey I know I'm awesome but you don't need to stare at me." Prussia says then leans down to whisper in Canada's ear "meet me after the meeting under the maple tree outside." then he left Canada sitting in his chair.

After the meeting Canada didn't go to the maple tree, he was too afraid to.

"Wait!" Canada started to run; he was just too afraid to meet Prussia.

"I said stop!" then Canada felt himself pushed into a wall.

"I'm sorry but you didn't stop, my names Prussia and I really wanted to know who you are."

"I-I'm Canada"

"Well its nice to meet you Canada, you know you're really cute"

Canada blushed deeply.

__

"When I met you, I was afraid to kiss you…"

After meeting with Prussia, Canada went home. Of course Prussia followed him but Canada didn't know this.

Once at home Canada didn't lock his door and Prussia came in after Canada went to the kitchen to make some food.

__

'This Canada guy has a big home; I wonder how I can get him in bed…'

Prussia then hid in Canada home watching everything Canada did. Really Canada didn't do much, and soon he started getting ready for bed. When he was half undressed Prussia hugged him from behind. Canada squeaked in surprise./P

"Your not very aware off stuff around you are you?" Prussia said running his hand over Canada bare chest.

"Well you scared me!" Canada said shivering at Prussia's touch. "And stop touching me, we just met a while ago!"

"You're so cute when you're shy" Prussia said before turning Canada around and kissing him. Canada was afraid but soon melted into the kiss, kissing Prussia back.

__

"When I kissed you, I was afraid to love you…"

Canada felt Prussia push him on to the wall. Prussia then started to nibble on his lower lip wanting a deeper kiss. Canada opens his mouth letting Prussia have all control over the kiss and explore his mouth. Prussia pulled away from the kiss and smiled.

"You taste good~" this made Canada blush deeply. Prussia voice was deep and lust filled that it made Canada shiver as well. Prussia started licking at Canada neck nibbling in spots making Canada lean into the nipping. Soon Prussia bit down on Canada neck sucking at the skin. Canada really liked this and couldn't stop his moan of pleasure. Prussia really like the moan and bit harder wanting Canada to moan louder; which Canada did.

"Prussia why are you doing this?" Canada asked thought his panting. Prussia pulls away from the bite and licked from the bottom of Canada's neck up to his ear.

"Because I want to make love to you~" he whispered.

"What? But I never have… before"

"Well then I make sure you will love this, and want to do it many more times with me~"

"No! I don't want this"

"Are you afraid? I'm not going to hurt you" he kissed Canada's cheek "I can be gentle Canada"

"You can?"

"Yes~ and I you will love it" Prussia slipped his hand into Canada's pants and under Canada's underwear and started to rub Canada. Canada let out a loud moan before Prussia pulled his hand away. Canada whimpered because he liked the touch.

"You like that don't you~?"

"Y-yes"

"You want more of that feeling don't you?"

"N…." Canada stopped before he said no "yes I do…"

"good, I knew you would see my side" Prussia then licked Canada neck before pulling Canada to the bed and laying him on it and laying on top of him with his knee between Canada legs. Prussia then purrs at Canada and uses his knee to rub Canada though his pants, while licking and nipping Canada's chest. Canada couldn't stop his moans from escaping his mouth. Canada was starting to really want this but he was still afraid. Prussia started to lick one of his nipples and then bite down and started sucking it. Canada moaned again, and Prussia kept sucking the nipple, rubbing the other one with his free hand. Then he switched nipples sucking the other one. Canada was still moaning in pleasure and Prussia was getting very turned on by the moans. He pulled away from Canada nipple.

"Do you have any lube around here?" Prussia asked as he started to take off his shirt.

"Maybe in the drawer… but I don't think so…" Canada said. He knew that France some time left that stuff in the drawer and would tell him that he needed it, but he didn't know it he has it still. Prussia had gotten his shirt off and started to dig though the drawer finding some junk and then some lube that smelled like a mix of lemons and strawberries. Prussia liked the smell and started to take Canada pants off.

"Prussia you will be gentle right?" Canada asked "this is my first time…" Prussia had gotten Canada pants off and was taking off his.

"Yeah I will, don't want you in pain or you will never let me do this again" Prussia had gotten his pants off and took his boxers off then Canada's boxers. "your body looks wonderful Canada~ it makes me wonder why no one has made you do this before… well more fun for me~" Canada blushes.

"You have a nice body too…" Prussia smiles and starts rubbing lube on his fingers. When the lube was warm he started rubbing at Canada entrance then put one finger in rubbing trying to get Canada relaxed. Canada bit his lip lightly, there was a little pain and the feeling was weird. Prussia then put in a second finger rubbing more and Canada let out a soft moan this time. Prussia wanted to hear more of Canada moans but wanted to make sure Canada was relaxed first. Prussia put in a third finger rubbing.

"Tell me when you're ready" Prussia said his voice full of lust and want. Canada let Prussia rub his fingers a little bit more.

"Prussia… I'm ready… I want more" Canada said, his voice filled with need. Prussia took his fingers out and put lube on himself before getting into position and slowly pushing himself inside of Canada, being as gentle as he could be. Canada was in some pain but tried not to show it. Once Prussia was fully inside of Canada he stopped to let Canada get used to the feeling.

"You're so tight…. So warm… so good" Prussia said, loving the pleasure.

"Prussia…. Please move" Canada said wanting more pleasure right then. Prussia moved most of the way out of Canada and then trusted back in, while Canada moaned loudly. Prussia did it again going faster and Canada moaned again. Prussia kept thrusting into Canada loving the pleasure he was getting from it. He kept thrusting getting harder and faster as his and Canada moans mixed together. But everything that feels that good much come to an end and Prussia felt himself getting closer. He started to rub Canada wanting Canada to come with him. Canada moaned and came at Prussia's touch as Prussia came inside of Canada. Prussia pulled out of Canada and lay next to Canada.

"That was really good" Prussia said before falling asleep next to Canada.

Canada looked at Prussia for a while "Prussia…. Why are you so perfect?" but Prussia didn't say anything because he was asleep.

__

"Now that I love you, I'm afraid to lose you."

When Prussia woke up in the morning he looked at the sleeping Canada. Then he reached out his hand and touched Canada curl pulling it straight and letting it go. Canada moaned in his sleep but didn't wake up.

__

'I will keep that in mind next time me and Canada will be together'

Prussia though as he got out of the bed and found his clothes on the ground. Then he started to get dressed./P

"Are you leavening right now?" Prussia jumped a bit at Canada voice.

"Yeah… west is going to wonder were I am."

"I don't want you to leave…"

"Don't worry Canada I will be back" Prussia walked up to Canada and gave him a quick kiss "your too fun to leave alone"

"But Prussia-"

"No buts, I will be back when I can" then Prussia walked out the bedroom before Canada could say anything and then he heard the fount door shut.

"But I wanted to tell you that I love you… and I don't want to lose you…" then Canada found his clothes, put them on and ran out of his home. He had to find Prussia, he had to tell Prussia, he had to know it Prussia loved him back.

"Prussia! I need to tell you something" he yelled as he ran the way Prussia had gone. He soon caught up with Prussia and pulled Prussia into a hug from behind, tears going down his face.

"Huh? Canada? Why are you crying?" Prussia asked confused.

"Prussia… I need to know… if you love me…"

"Well of course I love you Canada, I don't just make some one have sex if I don't have any feelings for them."

"I love you Prussia, and I don't want to lose you"

"Your not going to lose me, you don't need to worry"

"I'm not worried, I'm afraid… " Prussia turned around in the hug and kissed Canada.

"Then I will stay with you, and also I'm too awesome to get lost"

"Thank you Prussia"


End file.
